Alike, Yet Different
by Kitten-the-Wolf
Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages acts.. full sum inside.
1. The begining

Alike, But Different

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

-------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in the fuedal Japan era, Kagome was making lunch while Sango and Miroku were talking, Shippo drawing pictures of the demons they came across, to show Keade when they got back, and Inuyasha watching for any danger on the way.

Kagome: "Huh...?"

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Sango as she reached for her Giant Boomarang. "Koga is headed this way." replied Kagome as she stood up. "What does he want?!" Inuyasha growled as he ran over to where Kagome was, standing possessively in front her.

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" barks Kagome as everyone else comes over to eat their food. While everyone is eating their food, a whirlwind comes, headed straight for them. As the dust settled down, Koga strided up to Kagome and greeted her with the familiar 'Yo, Kagome!' as if he didn't notice Inuyasha.

"Um...hi, Koga-kun.." Kagome replied with hesitation as she put away her things.

"Listen, I need to know you a little better in order for me to claim you." Koga said with no hesitation as he tried to see Kagome a little more. "Like heck, wolf! There's no way your going to claim, Kagome!" fumed Inuyasha. Kagome, at this time, was starting to blush from all the attention.

"I can, and I will!" Koga yelled back, baring his fangs. "Besides it's not like Kagome'll want you as a mate." Physical pain Inuyasha could put up with, but that was too much. He would not allow Koga to take away his Kagome. About this time Hakakura and Ginta come running up to them, out of breath from trying to catch up with their leader. "Koga!" Ginta yells, getting Koga's attention as Hakakura leans on his legs with Ginta, panting. "Have you told Kagome yet?"

"Sure have. Now, which way are we going...uh, Merko?" Miroku's left eye twitches in irritation as he calmly, well as calmly as he could, replies. "My name is Miroku. Are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am!" Koga rudely replies and asks again, "Now which way is it?!" His teeth bared in irritation.

(Hakakura and Ginta Pov)  
Hakakura and Ginta just stood there watching the scene before them with Inuyasha and Koga spitting insults at each other. The girl called Sango was irritated by the show, and Miroku was still pissed at Koga, yet trying to hide it, not very well, I might add.

But they didn't think Koga was for Kagome. They could tell that no matter what her actions say, she loved Inuyasha. They like her and want to be with her and her pack, yet they wanted to be with Koga and his pack.  
(End Hakakura and Ginta Pov.)

Finally, Sango steps in. "QUIET!!!" Sango yells in irritation, getting everybodys attention, "I don't need to hear you two bickering about anything! We just ate so I think its time to go. If you three are coming with us," She says pointing at Koga, Hakakura, and Ginta, "then you need to understand some things so we won't kill you from irritation. We are walking. No bickering, in fact no talking for you two," she says pointing at Inuyasha and Koga, "and we are going this way." She finishes, pointing toward Keade's village, teeth bared.

Everyone, excluding Kagome, flinched. Kagome flung her bag over her shoulder and called back to them, "We are going now, before the sun sets." Koga growls noticeably and stalks up to Kagome, then slaps her. Everyone gasps, were Ginta and Hakkakura; Inuyasha growls. "My future mate will not speak like that to other males, including me," Koga yells, pointing at himself. "I will not be your mate, Koga, I don't want to be!" Kagome retorts, anger flaring across her face.

Koga's face immediately downcasts, "You don't..." he mumbles trailing off. "Koga...you're great, it's just we are two different people..." Kagome says, trying to comfort him. Of course he immediately brightens. "You probaly worry that our love won't be strong, but don't worry we'll have a strong relationship." "uh-huh.." Kagome slowly says.

'There he goes again...' Hakakura and Ginta thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters.

Chapter 2 (Village time)

Recap: 'There he goes again' Ginta and Hakkakura thought together. End Recap.

* * *

The day went on with Inuyash and Koga glaring at each other, Miroku's wandering hands followed by the resounding slap and the cry of pervert, every twenty minutes, as they continued on the path towards Keade's villiage, to restock on their surplies and rest. (yeah right) 

Kagome slipped the shoulder straps, from her backpack, off her shoulders and arms. Asking Inuyasha to carry it for her. Koga snatches the pack from her hands, causing a growl to start from within Inuyasha's thoat.

"I'll carry that, Kagome-chan." Koga beamed at her, irritating the hanyou farther. "Get away from her!" Inuyasha barked at Koga, giving a death glare "I'll carry it." He grabbed the pack out of his clawed hands. "I don't know why you want to. You don't have any claims on her, so she's not your woman, she is mine." Koga says, looking smug. "She's not your woman!" Inuyasha yells pissed off.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up! You are acting like children!" Kagome shouts at them, "Inuyasha, Koga, you can each carry it half of the time we have left of the day." She drops her bag in between them. "Never thought I would say that." She walks away from the fight, to walk with Sango. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We're almost there, then you can go home away from those two." Sango says pointing at the two love sick men.

"I know, but I have to tell Koga about the well. Its better now then latter." Kagome sighs from the stress of it all. Sango frowns in confusion, "What do you meen?" Kagome thinks for a minute to see how she can put it(hey thats what I'm doing), "Well he's going to find out sometime, and when he does he probally will be mad at me and I don't like it when people are mad at me."

Sango starts to put that all knowing smile on her face, "Well you don't want to be his mate, now do you. If he gets mad at you for that, then don't tell him." Kagome's face lights up from the sudden revelation, "You are so right, Sango-chan. It should turn him off a little bit, right?" holding the last word longer than she needed to. The, sister like, friends giggled to eachother of the plan.

Meanwhile...

Keade was in her herb garden, picking the herbs she need for when a village woman is delivering her baby. Keade sighed as she stood, brushing the dust off of herself. 'I wonder if Inuyasha finally told Kagome about the sent mark he keeps puting on her, only for her to wash it off' The old miko mused to herself. She found entertainment in this relationship of the two, both too ignorant to tell the other their feelings.

She saw them off in the distance, with three other people she did not reconized, as she walked back to her hut with her bundle of herbs.

With Inuyasha and the gang...

Kagome was carrying her pack again, due to the fact that Inuyasha and Koga were still fighting about who would get to carry the backpack. "We're almost there." Miroku mummled as he walked the the last few steps to the village's entrance with the rest of the gang. 'I wonder what the village will think a bout the wolves.' He added as an after thought.

* * *

So tell me what do you think the villagers should do? I need alittle help I have a imagination block. So please tell me what you think should happen now. 

Love, Kitten


	3. Village time is here

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters.

Recap. Kagome was carrying her pack again, due to the fact that Inuyasha and Koga were still fighting about who would get to carry the backpack. "We're almost there." Miroku mummled as he walked the the last few steps to the village's entrance with the rest of the gang. 'I wonder what the village will think a bout the wolves.' He added as an after thought. End Recap.

* * *

In the village, villigers were wispering their comments on the bunch headed their way. "Why are there wolves coming to are village?" A villager wispered to another. "I think they're with Lady Kagome?" Replies the other. "Aye, she always bring new people, demons, and hanyous here with her." The other one aswers. 

"Should we get Lady Keade?" Asked a third person, joining in on the conversation.

"Nay, I don't think we should." Replied the second one, "We should probably see what happens."

"You meen we should act as if they are not there?" Asked the first villager, that started the whole conversation.

"Aye." The second one says, "Inuyasha is with them. He has protected the village ever since Lady Kagome came here."

"It has been said that he wishes to make Lady Kagome his mate." Said the third villager in the conversation.

The villagers were deep in thought as the group appeared in front of the village's entrance. Kagome gave a sigh as she stop Koga before he could take another step." Koga, Ginta, Hakkakura." She said waiting to make sure she had their attention before she spoke another word. "You can not harm any of the villagers, ok?" Ginta and Hakkakura simply nodded their heads, Koga however did not make any show that he heard her as he stepped into the village after Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome gave a defeated sigh as she too walked in the village with shippo on her shoulder; Ginta and Hakkakura followed behind her.

The villagers were quiet as the group walked into the village. Koga kept staring at the humans walking by them like... like they didn't see them or weren't scared. He was confused, so were Ginta and Hakkakura. They were starting to get freaked out. A eldery takes out of their befudlement by greeting Kagome. "Welcome back." She looks at the wolf demons. "And who might they be?" She asks turning back to face the miko in-training.

"Oh... Keade-sama that is Koga, Ginta, and Hakkakura. " Kagome replies pointing at them while speaking their names.

"Then why don't you all come over to my hut for lunch?" The one they called Keade asked.

"That would be wonderful, Keade-sama. We will be there." Kagome replies for them all, as she hugs the aged miko.

As Keade was walking away Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the others. "You aren't really going to be his mate, right?" Inuyasha said, hoping she would say no.

"Inuyasha, why would I evan want to be his mate. Besides he is irritating at times." She says, watching as Koga growled at a little girl that wanted to pull his tail, "You see?" With that the young miko walked back to the rest of her odd pack. A demon slayer, a perverted monk, a kitsune kit, a cat demon, and a irritated hanyou, not to mention the three wolf demons and their two wolves they have with them.

* * *

Sorry that this is a short chapter but I decided to give you break from waiting so long, so... what did you think? Not too bad right? This is my longest fanfiction I ever wrote. So please tell me what you think?

Love, Kitten


	4. Going home

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters.

Recap: "Inuyasha, why would I evan want to be his mate. Besides he is irritating at times." She says, watching as Koga growled at a little girl that wanted to pull his tail, "You see?" With that the young miko walked back to the rest of her odd pack. A demon slayer, a perverted monk, a kitsune kit, a cat demon, and a irritated hanyou, not to mention the three wolf demons and their two wolves they have with them. End Recap.

* * *

Later on in Keade's hut Koga, Ginta, and Hakkakura were in the hut watching the odd group eat this srange stubstance they called stew. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Kagome asked from across the fire, due to the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to sit next to the mangy wolf or so he liked to call him. 

Ginta spoke up first. "Hey sis, what are you eatting?" Ginta asked.

"Stew." Kagome replied calmly for the twenty-fifth time that day ever since they arrived at the village in the hut.

Hakkakura sighed. "I guess I will eat a little." He said, apprehension clear on his face as Kagome gave him some of the stew. He and Ginta sniffed at it, being cautious. "Are you sure you want to eat it?" Ginta wispered to his brother.

"I said I would..." He trailed off useing his claws as chopsticks he plopped a peice of meat into his mouth, being surprized at the taste he got from it. He never tasted anything like it. He swallowed with a smile. "I like it." He said before he started slurping the rest down.

"I want some, sister." Ginta said giving her a pleading look as he watched her pour him some. "Here." She said politely handing him the bowl she just filled, before he started eatting too. "Do you want some too, Koga-kun?" Kagome asked setting another full bowl down in front of him before he could replie. 'Finally they're eatting.' She thought to herself.

Truefully she didn't know how she got this far, but it was nice to see this funny scenein front of her. It reminded her of Inuyasha and his ramen. Speaking of Inuyasha, she looked over to see him with the 'stop or I'll gut you' face. She stiffled a giggle at what she saw when she saw what he was looking at. The three wolf demons had the stew all over their faces, not to mention their hands. Sango and Miroku looked at them as if they were insane or drunk while Shippo drew the picture before him, incase he needed a laugh in the future.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she bursted ou laughing. Everyone turned to look at her causing her to laugh harder at the confused faces. Sango and Miroku started to laugh as well. Keade came in, holding a basket fo freshly picked herbs to be made into medicine, "What are ye three laughing about?" She looked around to see the three wolf demons covered in stew and started chuckling herself. "I never thought demons would like my cooking so much." She mused to herself as she went to the back room to prepare the herbs, leaving the demons, save Kilala and Shippo, confused.

Koga starts to growl in irritation, "What the heck was that about!?" Kagome stops her laughing to look over at the wolf demon who asked the qeustion. "Nothing, never mind." She replies as she stands up, walking out the opening of the hut, grabing her yellow backpack that she had pack an hour before hand, breathing the fresh sumer time air in.

She was sure that Inuyasha would follow her and they would have their argument that she was so used to at the well but for now she could enjoy the peace and let her mind catch up on the days events, 'Koga is joining are travels with us, Inuyasha hasn't killed him yet adn Shippo seem to be actting more like Inuyasha today more than ever.

Flashback to earlier that day...

Shippo was sitting on one of the wolves indian style as he kept feh-ing at every comment that people made with his arms in his sleaves as everyone looked at him like he was insane then looked at Kagome as if she should do something, she just shugged it off.

End flashback.

Kagome giggled at the memory when she walked into somebody's chest. Looking up she discovered it to be Inuyasha that normal scowl on his face. Oh how she wish that he would smile more often, that smile he only gave her when they were alone, which was not at this time. When he was happy and not mad over some test. Kagome was pulled from her day dreaming by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

* * *

WOW!! My longest chapter yet! Please tell me what you think? -does cute puppy dog face- Remember to always read and reveiw my storys it make me happy and I work better when I'm happy with tons of reveiws. So please read and reveiw. I have other storys prepared to write after this fanfiction. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Bone Eaters Well

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime, manga, or characters.

Recap: Kagome giggled at the memory when she walked into somebody's chest. Looking up she discovered it to be Inuyasha that normal scowl on his face. Oh how she wish that he would smile more often, that smile he only gave her when they were alone, which was not at this time. When he was happy and not mad over some test. Kagome was pulled from her day dreaming by the sound of Inuyasha's voice. End Recap.

* * *

"Oi, wench. Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome inwardly groaned. Here it comes again. Kagome sighed loudly as she picked herself off the ground. "Inuyasha, I need to go home for..." Kagome couldn't speak anymore because Inuyasha cut her off there. "you don't need to go anywhere!" Inuyasha stated, pushing the miko back to the hut they started at. 'She has to have my scent on her.' He added as an afterthought. 

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome shrieked, getting an idea. "You know what would make Koga really mad?" Kagome asked, with a little mischief, letting him drag/pull her to their destination. Inuyasha's demon side thanked whoever that made his bitch this way (bitch means female dog). He knew that his demon would do whatever it took to make his Kagome, his mate also. The mother of his pups. And bitch was just what dog demons called their mates, their life mates. Inuyasha stopped his train of thought to answer his miko with his casual feh, as always.

Kagome, seeing this as catching his interest, she continued. "Why don't you and me, both go to my era for a day or so. I wonder what Koga will do, when he can't find us. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome taunted.

That got Inuyasha's mind working, well mostly his demon side. 'Darn, I shouldn't reward her for this, but this is just too good.' Inuyasha started to pull her the other way, towards the well.

Kagome congratulated herself. Now all she had to do is get Inuyasha to let her go to her school. Maybe I could have him come with me, as just a visitor. When Inuyasha and Kagome got to the well they jumped in, together.

In Keade's hut...

"Where is mutt-face going off to?" Koga asked, standing up. "Why is Kagome alone? Probably with mutt-face, now that I think about it." Koga stucked his nose up in the air in distaste.

"Oh, that's right you don't know about the well." Miroku stated, looking pleased that he could tell what the well was. However Sango had other things in mind and telling them about the well was not one. But as fate would have it, that was not going to happen.

"What do you mean 'the well'?" Koga started to stare daggers in them, with a slight challenge to his voice. Sango shifted under his gaze. Miroku had that grin on his face again. "Are you hungry, Miroku? 'Cause I am. What about you three?" Sango blurted out, trying to get their attention off of the Bone Eaters well. Hakkakura and Ginta, both held out their bowels out for more food. Both full, but wanting to taste more of the stew and besides who doesn't want to stuff themselves. You never know when you will be able to eat your fill.

"Nice try, but I want to know what this well is about." Koga directed their attention back, giving them glares told them that they would have to answer sometime soon, but that didn't mean they couldn't try.

"Bone Eater's well, to be exact." Sango answered. Miroku on the other hand just watched, amused, as Sango tried to get their attention off of the well. "So, aren't you hungry Koga." Sango asked, hoping that he would drop it. No such luck.

"Bone Eater's well?" Their was a little question in his voice.

* * *

I would like to thank those that have reveiwed this story so far. So, thank you.. 

Mushraluvr

kagome1995

KagsYasha

Anime-Fan132

Cappucino lover

fluffernutter4ever

Inudaughter

And remember to read and reveiw.


	6. Secrets

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters.

Recap. "Bone Eater's well, to be exact." Sango answered. Miroku on the other hand just watched, amused, as Sango tried to get their attention off of the well. "So, aren't you hungry Koga." Sango asked, hoping that he would drop it. No such luck.

"Bone Eater's well?" Their was a little question in his voice. End recap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. Miroku decided that he should at least speak up. Since Sango seemed too occupied with her hands at the moment, "The Bone Eater's well is where Kagome time-travels from our world to her world. That is what the well is used for." Miroku finished with a hint of pride in his voice.

Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku stared at them like they were insane, before Koga questioned them futher. "What do you mean, 'our world' and 'her world'?" Koga had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"Well you see.." Sango began, looking up from her lap, then ended quickly. "Kagome should tell you herself." The demon slayer looked down at her lap again.

"Sango is right, it's Inuyasha and Kagome's secret to reveal." Miroku said, even though it was really more of Kagome's secret to reveal. But Koga wanted to know now and it didn't seem like he was going to give up. "She's going to be my mate, she should trust me. If she told you, then you can tell me." Koga said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Besides if it is Inuyasha's secret too, than it's of my concern." Koga stucked his chin up, like he was in charge of the operation.

"Still not giving up on that, are you?" Ayame walked in the hut with a slight smile on her face.

"Ayame? What are you doing here...?" Koga asked, startled that she was here.

"Kagome introduced me to the whole village a while ago. She also told me about the well." Ayame replied, her tiny smile turning into a full blown out grin.

Koga was speechless. 'Kagome would tell Ayame before myself,' he thought, before putting his mouth into action. "Then you can tell me what this 'well' is; these bone-heads won't tell me." Koga said looking at Miroku and Sango then back at the female demon in front of him.

"Sorry Koga, but I can't tell either. Kagome and I are friends; you should know that." Ayame replied, sitting down to eat some of the stew that she knew was always prepared for anyone who wanted or needed some in other cases.

"Kagome and you are friends? Since when?" Ginta asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, since when?" His brother Hakaku said, agreeing with Ginta.

"For a while now." Ayame replied with a bored type of voice. "Kagome and I are friends; that is all you need to know."

Both Miroku and Sango remembered that interesting time. When they both silently agreed that they were friends, and when they told Ayame about the well. She had looked at them like they were crazy. But they proved to her that it was real. Then they remembered that the reason why she was here was that they were going to see if they could go to Kagome's era with a little help from both Kagome and Inuyasha. 'Oh crud. Koga will try, too,' they thought together.

In Kagome's era, with Inuyasha and Kagome...

Kagome was dressed in her pink and blue puppy pajamas while studying for another test in her bedroom. Inuyasha was sitting Indian-style on her bed, watching her study. 'If only you could love me, Kagome...' He thought, his thoughts trailing off as he continued to watch the miko that stole his heart.

* * *

Getting a reveiw on my storys is like getting a call from an old friend. So I thank you for reveiwing and surport more reveiws. I love you, all. Like a friend of course. XD

Thanks to the new reveiwers,

kittyb78

inspire16

I would like to thank my bestest best friend for making sure that my spelling was correct and thanks for the reveiws, I never thought this many people would like my story. It makes me really proud to say that I worte this story. -smiles- And I would like to give a shout out to kittyb78 for telling me the corect way to spell 'Hakkakura' whitch is Hakaku. Hakkakura seemed like such a long name. I would hate haveing a name that long. XD


	7. The modern age

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakaku and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. Kagome was dressed in her pink and blue puppy pajamas while studying for another test in her bedroom. Inuyasha was sitting Indian-style on her bed, watching her study. 'If only you could love me, Kagome...' He thought, his thoughts trailing off as he continued to watch the miko that stole his heart. End recap.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting tired, so he knew that Kagome must be worn-out. His eyes kept drooping, he was determined to stay awake until the miko, fell asleep. 'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a sec.,' He thought as he drifted off to sleep, on Kagome's bed. 

Kagome sighed as she studied, for her math test. 'How long was I away? Surely not this long.' Kagome sighed again as she continued her studys. Tomorrow, there's a math test; there was no way around that. "Inuyasha?" Kagome says, "Inuyasha?" She repeats when she doesn't get an answer. The miko turns around to see Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. Almost laughing at his chosen pose; spread eagal. Kagome gets up, bringing her books with her, to continue studying on the floor by the bed.

'Inuyasha, why do you still love Kikyo? Why?' Kagome thought as she studied her school work, on the floor, her mind drifting to blackness.

-

_'Ringing. I hear something ringing. Oh shoot!'_ Kagome thought as reality came crashing back. Kagome sat up, as fast as humanly posible, to turn off her alarm clock. That's when she relized that something warm was beside her. She looked over to see Inuyasha sleeping. 'What? I was studying, last night, on the floor. How did...?' Her thoughts were cut off as he remembered the math test that was today.

She jumped out of bed, at lease she tried. Two strong arms were wraped around her. Kagome mentaly groaned. She grabbed a pillow, with her free arm, and slid through his arms, going down, leaveing the pillow behind.

Kagome fell on the floor, jumped up as fast as she could go, and got dressed. She would have to skip the shower today. She grabbed her books that were on the floor and the desk and headed for the door. Looking back at the clock she nearly fainted. She had an hour of time left to get ready.

'Right, I forgot to change the time for my alarm clock when I left for the fuedal era. Well might as well take a shower,' She thought as she set her books on her desk, going through her drawers looking for underwear, a tank top, and some pants. Once found, she took them out, bringing them to the bathroom with her. She started the shower, stripping and getting in.

--

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the water running, blushing when he remembered that he layed Kagome in bed with him. He was going to get up so she wouldn't know. 'Darn. I just wanted to lay with her, but I fell asleep. Now she's probably going to hate me for it,' Inuyasha berated himself for the mistake. He got up, straighting his clothes out. He made his way out the door and downstairs.

'Dang, this place is huge. How rich is her family?' He thought. Just one more thing he liked about Kagome was that she wasn't a snob or snooty, even if she could get anything she wants. That was just one more thing, makeing him love Kagome. 'Atleast Koga can't come here.' He thought with glee.

* * *

Yay! 20 reviews! You are awsome people. Sorry for skipping here and there. So what do you think? Cute? I swear, the only way I can get asleep at night is by thinking up more ideas for my Inuyasha fanfics. After this fanfic, I will have another one I'll be doing. Don't worry, it will never end. Atlease in our minds, it will live on and on. I think this fanfiction will get more action and adveture in it. The question is do you want them to go after and defeat Naraku or just don't bother with that. 

**I will be takeing a poll... **

Go after and defeat Naraku? Just don't bother with it?

Reveiw and tell me your answer. I'll add them all up. Pesonlly, I like the idea of them killing their enemy and on the way Inuyasha and Kagome could come closer to admiting their love with Koga coming along. Sounds kinda romantic.

Love, Kitten the Wolf


	8. Hunting

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkaku and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. 'Dang, this place is huge. How rich is her family?' He thought. Just one more thing he liked about Kagome was that she wasn't a snob or snooty, even if she could get anything she wants. That was just one more thing, making him love Kagome. 'At least Koga can't come here.' He thought with glee. End recap.

* * *

In the Feudal Era by the Bone Eater's Well...

"Agh! Her scent ends here," Koga screams in frustration, pacing back and forth in front of the well where Kagome's scent disappeared. Hakkaku and Ginta sat in front of the Goshinboku watching Koga pace. Sango and Miroku were nearby watching Shippo and Kilala.

"Miroku," Sango started, stealing her eyes away from Kilala and the kit, Shippo, to look at him. "Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will want to tell them of her era?"

Miroku sighed before he replied, keeping his eyes on the wolves that were walking around, "I am not sure. Inuyasha well probably hat the idea." He sighed again as he turned his attention to Koga, watching him continue to pace then stop and sniff a little for the young miko's scent.

"Hey Hakkaku?" Ginta asked, looking at his brother. "Yeah," He replied, turning his head to look at his brother also. "Where do you think sister is?" asked Ginta, referring to Kagome. "Don't know. Her pack is quite trust worthy so they won't tell us," The other wolf-demon replied.

Ginta appeared to be deep in thought. "It has something to do with the well," They sighed together as they fell back in the grass, saying, "We've been here all day!"

Koga stopped in his track to look at his faithful followers and Kagome's pack, thinking, 'I need to get some food for them all. Can't have Kagome's pack without food.' Looking at hem he yelled, "I'm going hunting for some food!"

Shippo and Kilala stopped playing as they both stared at the wolf leader. Suddenly, Shippo ran up to him as fast as his legs could carry him. "Take me, take me. I want to learn how to hunt," Shippo said when he reached him. "Inuyasha said that he would, but he won't be here for a couple of days." Koga almost fell over at the request. "What are you talking about?! You're still too young!" Koga shouted out.

"But...," Shippo started, giving him the best puppy pout he could pull off.

Naraku's insects, saimyoushou, buzzed nearby as they watched the scene before them. They flew off to tell their master the news.

Naraku's castle...

Kagura looked out of the castle, just looking out there with a blank look on her face as she let her mind drift to the freedom that she sought so desperately. Being pulled from her thoughts by the poiseness insects that were nearing the castle, she thought, 'What is Naraku planning now?" She continued to watch them as they flew in, through the front entrance of the castle, in search on their master Naraku.

Naraku was rolling the almost completed Jewel in his hands as he waited for his saimyoushou to return to him. All of a sudden three of them appeared in front oh him, relaying him the message they had. "Excellent, this should be interesting. Quite interesting indeed," The evil hanyou replied before he ordered them to bring Kanna to him. He wished to see this for himself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long and yes I'm bringing Naraku in the story. And to those who didn't vote period and don't want Naraku in the story. I'm sorry but you didn't vote against it so this is how it goes. Besides it's meant to be a romance/action and adventure. XD Hope you like the chappy. Remember to R&R, when I get reviews it makes me enjoy what I do and makes me try to become better at writing.

So thank you,

Mushraluvr

fluffernutter4ever

Cappucino lover

KagsYasha

Sienna-shirou

kittyb78

inspire16

Princess-Serenity-Serena

Inudaughter

You guys are awesome and I will be posting a story about my Inuyasha character, Taki, it will describe what she looks like plus some of my stories will have her in their so you might want to read it. Oh and sorry that it was a short chappy, also.


	9. School

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. Naraku was rolling the almost completed Jewel in his hands as he waitted for his saimyousho to return to him. All of a sudden three of them appeared in front oh him, relaying him the message they had. "Excellent, this should be interesting. Quite interesting indeed," The evil hanyou replied before he ordered them to bring Kanna to him. He wished to see this for himself. End recap.

* * *

In The Modern Era...

Kagome came down for breakfast after her hot shower. Her school uniform was torn in a few places, so she put a tank-top and jeans on. Strange thing was she put lip gloss on too. She didn't know why, but she wanted to put some on; it was a light pink. The tank-top was little low-cut, so it showed some cleavage which made Kagome blush at the thought of it.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by Inuyasha's yelling. "Wench, what do you think you're wearing?" Inuyasha yelled at he looking at the jeans that in his opinion were way too tight and the shirt was too tight and low-cut for his liking.

He felt himself growl deep in his throat as he felt his over-protective demon side trying to get out to kill all males that would dare to look at what was his and his alone. His wench.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou that looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "Do you like it?" she asked twirling around, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He looked flabbergasted at what she just said before yelling, "Like it?! It leaves nothing to the imagination Kagome! Some boy is going to take advantage of you if you keep running around like THAT!!

"So," Kagome replied with a look that clearly stated that she wasn't changing.

"SO," Inuyasha repeated, "You are not leaving until you put clothes on."

"Inuyasha, I can do what I want," Kagome complained, grabbing her white school shoes and throwing them on.

"Oh no, you're not going any wearing that," He said 'that' as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world, which was the opposite of his thoughts; he just didn't want other males near her and this would just make them come closer. "Unless I'm coming with you into that 'skool' place you love so much," He finished, clearly agitated and not going to stand down.

The young miko sighed as she caved in, besides I want him to come anyway. Partly because she wanted to show off even though Inuyasha wasn't her's, her friends thinks he is. "Okay," she said with a final sigh.

Inuyasha looked stunned. Wasn't she supposed to say 'no' then sit him if he tried; which he always did. "Come on, Inuyasha. We don't have all day," Kagome said as she grabbed a bandana, since it would be allowed in school and she was thinking that it wouldn't irritate his cute little doggie ears that she loved. She was planning to leave and go back to the feudal era in a couple of days.

A while ago there was a report of girls missing from her high school and her grandfather ran around fussing that she should be home schooled. It was getting on her nerves so when she was having her shower her Jii-chan told her from outside the bathroom that she wasn't going to school. She told him that Inuyasha was coming with her, to keep her safe. He rejoiced that she would be protected that he wrote notes for each of her teachers telling that a young boy, Kagome's boyfriend would be with her. Explaining that he wanted his only grand daughter to be protected by this young man.

He even ran down and bought some clothes so he wouldn't look too out of place. Which she saw her Jii-chan made him wear already. He had a short-sleeved red muscle shirt and baggy black jeans on.

* * *

Woot! Another chappy done. Sorry that it's going alittle slow, I'll try to speed up if you want me to. X3! 


	10. Hojo Enters

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. He even ran down and bought some clothes so he wouldn't look too out of place. Which she saw her Jii-chan made him wear already. He had a short-sleaved red musle shirt and baggy black jeans on. End recap.

* * *

At school... 

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted again at the hanyou.

"No! It smells," Inuyasha complained as he pushed himself away from the front door of Kagome's school.

They were at the school building, but due to the fact of the different smells the was quite strong smelling, even for her, was keeping the hanyou from entering willingly.

"Just put up with it, people are staring," Kagome said looking at the many faces that stood to watch the scene.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san," The teacher waited until she had the young miko's attention before continuing, "You may come inside now." She gave them an ice cold glare that sent a chill up their spines and the onlookers go back to their activities. Even Inuyasha got up and slowly followed Kagome into the building. The teacher watched them leave before she left for the classroom she was attending.

Kagome made her way to the front of the class with Inuyasha sitting next to her.

With Koga in the feudal era...

Koga came back with some fish and a couple of rabbits for lunch and dinner. Walking in Kaede's hut, he dropped down and started to skin and gut a rabbit in front of Sango and Kaede. Miroku was helping some men in the village repair a damaged hut.

"Uh, what are you doing," Sango asked with a little caution in her voice. After all, one never knows when a wolf-demon sits in front of you and continues to gut a animal.

"What does it look like," Koga grunted, "You humans like your food skinned and gutted, don't you?" He finished with a puzzled look on his face.

In the future...

When the teacher left the room for a little bit, the talk about Kagome's 'boyfriend' filled the room.

And of all things, Hojo had to appear at that second.

"Are they talking about me Kagome," Hojo said, walking up to the raven-haired beauty. Before Kagome could answer he continued, "I didn't know you wanted people to know about are relationship. It kind of makes me embarrassed."

'Okay, how long does it take for a guy to see that I'm not interested?' Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

Before Kagome could comment, Inuyasha started his normal routine of doing a low growl. The young miko nudged her hanyou companion, to get him to stop. Which proved to be a unsuccessful attempt.

"Who the heck are you!?" Inuyasha growled out.

For the first time Hojo seemed shocked, normally he's too dense to even notice anything. As Hojo came out of his shock he placed his normal smile on his face. "I must apologize. Forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Hojo," Hojo said, his smile getting even more unnaturally big.

Kagome inwardly groaned at the comment. She didn't want to deal with it now of all times. Before Inuyasha could talk, which was a first, the young miko said, "Inuyasha!"

"Excuse me?" Hojo asked, tilting his head in confusion.

* * *

Sorry that all my chaps are short, but I will try to post them faster or longer to make up for it. They probably are going to be longer and sorry this one is short. Oh, and in your review please tell me if the story is moving too slow, too fast, or just right. Thank you in advance; it helps me to know if there are any problems in my stories. 

And now Thank you: prettylilah, Sienna-shirou, total-anime-lover, KagsYasha, CuppuccinoLover, and SestersGrimm for reveiwing and reading the last Chapter.


	11. Class Starts

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. "Excuse me?" Hojo asked, tilting his head in confusion. End recap.

* * *

"He meant nothing," Kagome said quickly, waving her hand up and down. Inuyasha sat back, clearly not happy with this, glaring holes in the back of her head. 

Hojo's smile came back.

"O..kay," Hojo said like he was a little unsure of himself. "Anyway I'm free this Saturday and I wanted to see if you would like to do something," He finished rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepishly.

The hanyou, clad in red, next to her could barely contain the confusion that graced his features perfectly. 'Saturday? When was that again. Wait!! Alone? With Kagome?!' Inuyasha's look of confusion disappeared to a look of envy and rage.

Suddenly 'his' chair was pushed back, almost falling over as Inuyasha stood up fast; arms at his sides and hands forming fists.

Kagome stood too, following his lead without thinking. Only to have the teacher come. "Settle down, settle down," The teacher's voice sounded as he came into where there would have been a fight, in Inuyasha's case, if he didn't come in to distract them from the topic at hand. "Please take your seats students. I will not have a fight break out in my class," He finished walking over to his desk up in front; setting the papers he had in his hands on the center of the desk.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled setting her hand on her hanyou's shoulder, gently pushing down.

Complying he sat down pulling his chair back to 'his' desk. A few teenagers who were watching, namely the whole class, unglued their eyes from the three and reluctlently gave the teacher full attention. "Well it appears we have a visitor or so I have been told," Again came the teacher's monotone voice. All eyes fell on our silver-haired half-demon.

Tapping the table in a semi-nervous manner, Inuyasha sent a glare in people's directions. Raising her hand our young but powerful miko got the homeroom's teacher's attention along with Inuyasha and the rest of the class. Suddenly a bit nervous; politely, Kagome said, "That would be Inuyasha, sir."

"And I'm guessing that would be the one with silver hair and a bandana?" He asked indicating Inuyasha. Slowly, she nodded her head as a few girls giggled at the reference to the Visitor. Turning to Inuyasha he continued, "How long will you be visiting?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at the teacher. "Just a few days," He replied truthfully.

* * *

Alright a little bit longer I think. Thanks for the reveiws last time. X3! Sorry that it took so long. 


	12. Naraku

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act,  
when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at the teacher. "Just a few days," He replied truthfully. End Recap.

* * *

The School bell rang overhead as the high school students piled out of the school, normally accompanied by their friends to the mall or a fast food place maybe both.

"Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome yelled, pulling Inuyasha along with her. Mostly he spent the day glaring at every teenage boy that so much as looked her way. Like he was doing now.

Stopping, Kagome sighed as they finally got on the sidewalk away from the people coming that all seemed to go the opposite way of them; which Inuyasha was grateful for. "Inuyasha when do we go back," Kagome asked as they began walking again. "We'll go after tomorrow," Came the simple reply. Kagome nodded her head as her reply after saying a quick 'Okay.' After all she knew that he could only handle so much. They continued on in a comfortable silence to the shine where Kagome lived. Not very much anymore, because of the feudal era, but she didn't care, she was too busy with the shards and Naraku. Not to mention Koga trying to impress her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha come inside," Kagome's mother called after she opened the door as soon as they got up the steps and to the placemat in front of the door. "Hey mom," Kagome greeted, going up to her room with Inuyasha trailing behind. Sighing Kagome plopped down on her pink colored quilt, after dropping her backpack by the door and grabbing a few books, paper, and a pen to study with. Inuyasha sat leaned up against the wall, near her. It reminded Kagome somewhat of the feudal era when the birds chirped outside her window.  
In the feudal era...

"Um., yes," Sango said, hesitating only slightly (Telling him that humans did like their food skinned). Koga had just started skinning the fish when Shippo came bounding in. "What are you doing?" He asked looking as if he was crazy for skinning something in front of Sango, who looked like she was about to throw-up last nights dinner.

"Not you too," Koga said, "I would think that you would know humans like their food skinned."

"Well yeah, but I would think that you would know they don't like to watch," Shippo stuck his toung out. "But-" Koga but himself off to look at Sango, who he found had left. He blinked once, twice. Looking left and right, finally looking to the tatami mat covering the doorway. It was still flapping in the wind from when she made her quick escape. Shippo plopped down on  
the other side of the hut. Pulling his DS out of nowhere that Kagome gave him, and turned it on to play his favorite game: Nintendogs: Dalmatian & Friends.

He has only two dogs so far. Koga went back to what he was doing before, but not before he looked at the device in the kits hands. More like glaring as it made sounds he had never heard before then. He continued his work, glancing every once and awhile at the kit tapping at something and talking to it. To say that he looked insane to the wolf demon didn't even justify  
how he saw it.

The young fox demon continued; oblivious to Koga staring at him. Somehow Koga had managed to start inching his way to the kit. Looking up from his work, for only a second, when he heard a dog bark.

With Naraku...

Naraku was searching through Kanna's mirror for the miko and half-demon that disappeared from his sight. Kagura was flying elsewhere, when he planed more schemes to kill his enemies

He rolled the mostly completed Shikon jewel between his fingers. It was irritating him to no end. The miko, Kagome, would be gone at time and sometimes the hanyou. Although this time the hanyou is still gone when normally he would only be gone for a few hours at most. Now that the wolf-demon was joining them it just added to his list of problems. All of it made him nervous if they had found a way to mask themselves good enough so he wouldn't be able to find them no matter what. He continued his search for them with those thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Okay, sorry that this isn't long enough for some but I was taking too much time and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. next time I'll try to get it longer. Please reveiw.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Koga has come to stay with Kagome and her pack for a little while; with two of his pack, Hakkakura and Ginta. But, how is Inuyasha going to react with this? How will Koga react when he finds out what they eat? How will the villages act, when they pass though them with wolves?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. He rolled the mostly completed Shikon jewel between his fingers. It was irritating him to no end. The miko, Kagome, would be gone at time and sometimes the hanyou. Although this time the hanyou is still gone when normally he would only be gone for a few hours at most. Now that the wolf-demon was joining them it just added to his list of problems. All of it made him nervous if they had found a way to mask themselves good enough so he wouldn't be able to find them no matter what. He continued his search for them with those thoughts running through his mind. End recap.

* * *

Ayame was running back to Kaede's village. She had checked to see how her grandfather was doing with her pack. She was hoping that, Kagome and Inuyasha, didn't come back while she was gone. She slowed down when she saw the village coming into view. It seemed that everything was peaceful until she heard a slap and a shout of 'Hentai.' From what she knew was that the monk was telling futures again and the demon slayer was keeping in line. She made her way to the village outskirts before sniffing for Kagome's scent.

Confirming that she wasn't in this world she it up to the hut the group stayed at when they were in the village. Slowing down again so she could just walk into the hut. As soon as she did she saw Koga. Frowning, Ayame thinks, 'Wow, even I knew that humans don't like to watch stuff like that.' Confirming that by the smell that Sango probably ran from the room. She was pulled to attention by him try to look over the fox-demon's shoulder at something and now him trying to grab it. Shippo, of course, was teasing him with it using his fox magic to fool him. All in all she didn't know how this started.

Not wanting to hang around any longer she left to find the demon slayer and monk; even though in was amusing. Maybe they would be acting in a more normal manner then the others that were in Kaede's home. Continuing on her way she passed by villagers airing out their sleeping mats and blankets, working in the fields, and the village children playing. She figured that they would be near the river, so that would be her first destination to look. Sure enough she found them there. They were calmly talking which was odd since form when she got near the village she knew they were having a fight from the yelling. Yet it seemed as if they were content. Sneaking a little closer to them so she could see their faces, for a hint of what they were thinking.

Miroku was wearing a face full of love that reflected Sango's face. "Miroku," Ayame heard her say.

Miroku looked into her eyes and began to talk to her, "Sango, I l-love you,"

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango shouted in glee, "I love you too!"

"Really?!" Miroku also shouted. She nodded her head with plenty of enthusiasm. She leaned her head up and locked lips with her beloved. He returned the kiss with all the passion he had. Sango threw her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and in return he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closed. Sango pulled away first to catch her breath. Miroku slipped his hands up to her shoulders. Quickly catching his breath too, he asked her something that she never thought he would say so beautiful. Getting down on one knee he asked her something that would change their lives, "Sango, please do me the honor of being your husband?" Looking in her eyes that began to panic. Before he could apologized for whatever he did, she shouted, "Yes!!" Throwing her arms around him, again, giving him a bear hug, tackling him to the ground.

Startled Miroku was easy to knock over. Giving him a chase kiss on the cheek she got off of him, helping him one his way up. Suddenly they heard a crash. Looking behind them what they saw surprised them to no end. Ayame was trying to sneak off before they knew she was there. Yet as fate would have it there were baskets behind her and also some clay pots behind the baskets. She tripped over the baskets when she walked backwards, landing with her butt in one of the clay pots. Causing the pot to crash into the ground shattering the clay.

Her face was pink from blushing. Although nothing compared to the two lovers whose faces rivaled that of a ripe tomato from the neck up.

"Wha-what are you doing her?" Sango stuttered.

"Uhh," Ayame took a pause in her to think of some excuse fore her eaves dropping. Looking at the river she says, "I w-was getting a drink."

"Of course," Miroku finally speaks up, "Shall we leave Sango. She only nods her head as an answer. Grabbing his hand she makes a hasty get away. Pulling the monk with her.

Kagome's era...

Inuyasha was still putting on his clothes with a little help from Sota. The modern clothes were confusing when you've only been accustomed to tying, not zippers, buttons, snaps and even the style of the clothing. Although he did like the stretchiness of the fabric her would like his fire rat clothes just because of the protection of fire and he didn't feel comfortable with the tightness. The shoes he could live without.

* * *

Thank you all for all the reviews I got last time. Here is the new chapter. Notice that's it is longer.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Recap. Inuyasha was still putting on his clothes with a little help from Sota. The modern clothes were confusing when you've only been accustomed to tying, not zippers, buttons, snaps and even the style of the clothing. Although he did like the stretchiness of the fabric her would like his fire rat clothes just because of the protection of fire and he didn't feel comfortable with the tightness. The shoes he could live without. End recap.

* * *

He looked in the full-length mirror in Sota's room making sure that it looked straight enough. "Inuyasha, are you ready?" came Kagome's voice from the other side of the door. "Feh, of course onna," Inuyasha replied. Kagome just brushed being called woman off being used to all kinds of insults from him. Inuyasha stepped out of the room. Wearing this time a purple shirt with a bald eagle on the front and brown baggy jeans. 'I'm missing the muscle shirt,' Kagome thought seeing the attire. Before she knew it her backpack was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder. Following after him down the steps to the kitchen for their breakfast; scramble eggs and bacon. Yum! After breakfast, during which they told her family that her and Inuyasha were going back to the feudal era tomorrow, left Sota wanting Inuyasha to play with him after school.

Which left Kagome to tell they had to leave fairly soon after, but he could still play with Inuyasha for an hour as she packed. An alarm went off in the hanyou's head as she said that. 'How dare our mate tell us what to do,' Came a thought from the demonic side of the young hanyou's mind. 'Quiet, she's not our mate and never will be,' reprimanded the human side. 'We are not worthing of her,' it continued.

'I can assure you that I will take control and claim her as mine,' the demonic version said before going back in the corners of his mind.

Grabbing her backpack she headed out with Inuyasha behind her. She continued down the steps of the Higurashi shine towards the sidewalk; cars were passing by on the road. They made their way to the building and got in only a few minutes before the bell would ring. The students were running a muck on the school's ground. Inuyasha spotted Hojo coming towards them from the gates. He soon was three feet away from them. Kagome didn't notice him as of yet. Panicking that the human boy would get here to lose her attention on him, selfish as it was, he crashed his lips down on hers. Peeking at Hojo he saw that he was stopped dead in his tracks. Shock wasn't close to describing his face. The young maiden remained oblivious to the prescece, losing herself in the kiss. Inuyasha's hands moved to the small of her back pushing he against him. He expected him to walk away, yet he did the unexpected when it came to him and people like him. Anger took control of him.

With a quick pace, he gently punched the half-demon on the cheek after pulling Kagome away from Inuyasha severing their lips. The half-human took a couple of steps back from the punch surprised at the strength behind it. A crowd of the students circled around the fight taking place on the school grounds like spectators at a sport. Before Inuyasha could respond for an attack of his own, Hojo does a left-handed punch to his stomach. Leaving himself open for attack he does a backward kick against the half-demon's right side. Inuyasha sees the opening he left. His left leg comes up slightly to sweep him off his legs causing both him and the boy to fall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, "Quit, please."

'No!' Inuyasha's demon side screamed in his head, 'Finish this male off.'

'Leave the boy alone, he will not interfere,' yelled a different voice he hadn't heard before but it sounded quite familiar. Like he heard it somewhere. Inuyasha was sure he did hear it from somewhere. Was it his human side? Something told him 'yes.' But why were they both talking to him now? He was thrown out of his thoughts by a fist to the face. With his cheek stinging he tried to subdue the high school student. If you could call it that. Inuyasha grabbed him from behind around the neck. Hojo's hands flew up to the half-demons wrist. "Don't hurt him!" They heard her scream again. Kagome reached them in seconds, pulling them apart. Inuyasha let go and stood up while Kagome helped Hojo up. The hanyou let out a low growl. "I'll see you later Hojo-san," Kagome whispered to him before being dragged inside.

"I had him, Kagome," Inuyasha said gruffly, "Why did you interfere?" He continued dragging her to the front doors.

"Inuyasha! Let go of me!" She reprimaned him, Kagome the young miko, snapped her hand back as if to say she she could walk on her own. "I'm not judging your streagth! Your getting too competitive," She said, knowing that he was sensivtive about his power. Inuyasha pouted. Somehow they came to this silent agreement to let it slide, leaving a slight tension.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. I just went on a trip with my mother and before that my computer crashed. I'll thank everyone that reviews in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap."Inuyasha! Let go of me!" She reprimand him, Kagome the young miko, snapped her hand back as if to say she she could walk on her own. "I'm not judging your strength! Your getting too competitive," She said, knowing that he was sensitive about his power. Inuyasha pouted. Somehow they came to this silent agreement to let it slide, leaving a slight tension. End recap.

* * *

"Excuse me sir," Kagome said to the math teacher. "Yes," he answered turning towards her holding a stack of papers. "I was told to collect homework for my classes."

He nodded his head, "Your teachers dropped them off five minutes ago for you." He handed her the papers he was holding. "Thank you, teacher," Kagome said walking off. 'The whole school knows what Inuyasha did this morning," Kagome thought walking along the hallway with her personal guard dog trailing behind. Although at times it seemed like he was spacing out as of late. But she knows that he's been in deep thought ever since that day she saved Kikyo.

Feeling eyes on her back slowly wilting her away. Turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder she saw him staring at her. Quickly snapping her head back straight she tried to push pass the feeling of being watched. "Feh," Inuyasha grunted, "Did you get the stuff you wanted?"

That was surprising; he asked if she got the assignments. "Yes, thank you for asking," She responded. There was a silence for a few minutes, before she spoke up again, "It'll take a few minutes for me to finish some things that I missed when packing." She heard a grunt, signaling that he heard. "Kagome!" A scream was heard. Spinning around you could see three teenage girls around the age of sixteen running to them. Attempting to put on a bright facade, she called back, "Hey."

Smiling that they caught up with Kagome they started a conversation, well tried to before a handsome boy with long silver hair started to drag her away. "Hey, you have a lot of nerve," Kagome said as she yanked her hand away the second time time that day. sensing someone behind her she span around. Seeing who it was she put on another smile. "Kagome who's that?" asked the one wit the head band.

"Uh, him," Kagome stuttered leaving a opening for them to assume anything as we tend to do. "He's your cousin, right?" the one with wavy hair half-asked and half-stated.

Well that was different. How did they assume that? Sure they come up with mostly crazy and irrational opinion about people's love lives and family but that caught her off guard. She was sure they would think that he was her egotistical and violent boyfriend that they heard about. Inuyasha the half-demon was annoyed by the assumption. He's thoughts were on the same line as our favorite miko's. Letting out a grunt her tried to control his anger. He didn't know why it affected him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to be more then friends with her. He briefly heard her say no and that he was her boy friend.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She told them that he was her boyfriend! Right in front on Inuyasha no less! How could she be so stupid, he would never forgive her. At lease she thought he wouldn't. This was just so frustrating. Somehow she heard herself bid her friends farewell before continuing homeward. Inuyasha was befuddled of what a boyfriend is. He concluded that it just meant that they were good friends. He hadn't forgotten that things were different sometimes here. How could he when he is reminded that every time heard people talk, even though he didn't mean to listen in on private conversation. It was also by the increase in knowledge and the young women who would wear the shortest skirt possible. He sighed and looked around to see how much further. Seeing that they were close he sped up, also picking her up to carry her.

Kagome shrieked as she was caught on surprise. She quickly regained her wits and hung on as they flew through the air. They soon landed on the front doormat. She giggled as she was set down. She loved it when he jumped holding her close. "Let's hurry inside Kagome, I smell rain coming," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Sota shouted.

* * *

I know I've said this a lot but sorry for the wait. Here I would list the people who reviewed my story but no one did. So I'll have the next update ready as soon a possible. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. Kagome shrieked as she was caught on surprise. She quickly regained her wits and hung on as they flew through the air. They soon landed on the front doormat. She giggled as she was set down. She loved it when he jumped holding her close. "Let's hurry inside Kagome, I smell rain coming," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Sota shouted. End recap.

* * *

Kagome's Veiw

I ran up the stairs as fast as I dared hoping that I wouldn't trip. Opening my door and shutting it. I started to take my clothes off which had a spot on them from lunch and dressed in my blue top and jeans. I figured that it might get cold soon. Walking over to my backpack, I unzipped it checking the contents. So far all I had left to put in it was extra clothes and some candy for shippo. I had bought a new backpack for school because my old one was always dirty from traveling over the feudal era. I opened my closet and grabbed a few of my school uniforms and jeans, shirts, and sweats. If there was one thing I learned it was to be prepared. Temperatures I didn't think were a big deal were a problem when you didn't have a warm house to sleep in and bathe. I zipped the backpack up and slung it over my shoulder. Rushing downstairs I called Inuyasha's name. "Ready?" I heard Inuyaha say.

"Yeah," I replied. I felt the weight of my backpack lifted off my shoulders. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Bye, sis!" Sota called from the other room. I slipped my shoes on and stepped out the door by the time I got to the well house door he was by the mouth of the well. I smiled, that was so typical of him to be a showoff. Hurrying down the steps I threw myself over the lip of the well. On the other side I heard arguing. Puzzled I began to pull myself up the wall.

"I don't care what you promised Kagome, I have a right to know where my woman is," I heard Koga shout. "We will not betray Kagome's trust, Koga," Miroku firmly told him. "Sister!" Ginta and Hakaku shouted. Figuring that they saw me I pulled myself up the rest of the way. Air breezed upward, behind me as I get my knee up. Probably had a nice view of my rear end, shall we say. At least I didn't have my skirt on (a girl has to worry about those things). I threw my other leg over. Before I had a chance to put my other foot on the ground, I heard Koga, "Where did you take her, mutt!" Inuyasha growled. "She had to go home," Inuyasha said. "Quit fighting," I said, "it was my decision to bring him along."

I couldn't believe that they hadn't killed each other yet. Walking over to Inuyasha I motioned for my backpack which he reluctantly handed over. "I suppose you want to know where I was," I stated as I walked past him. I knew I would have to tell him sooner of later. I could feel the eyes of the three wolf-demons on my back. They followed me to Kaede's hut where I knelt down by the fire that was lit to keep it warm for the night.

I didn't know where to start so I started with a question barley looking up to Ayame had come also. "You do know I don't come from this time," I began, "I will be born about 490 years from now and raised in a city called Tokyo. A city is a very large village," I looked up to see that even Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were staring at me. I never did tell them much about myself, "You could say that I'm a time traveler." I gave a weak smile sitting in the awkward silence that soon followed until Ayame interrupted, "I've heard some rumors of Naraku."

Instantly we looked over to her. "Well it wasn't much of a rumor as it was a message. Kagura said that he wanted to have a battle on MT. Hakudoshi. he would meet us there in there days time," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for," Inuyasha shouted startling us. We looked at each other silenting deciding what to do. We made our decision we were going to MT. Hakudoshi.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

And to those who reviewed, kouga's older woman and EmoRocker girl. Thankyou!!!  
I decided I would speed it up a little.


	17. Close to the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. "Then what are we waiting for," Inuyasha shouted startling us. We looked at each other silenting deciding what to do. We made our decision we were going to Mt. Hakudoshi. End recap.

* * *

Kagome's View

We were on our way to Mt. Hakudoshi to meet Naraku. Shippo had finally relented to stay behind and watch over the village with Kaede. We were soon to be there. I couldn't bare the thought of losing a single one of my friends and yet I was strangely in control of my emotions. Yet due to the fact that I was, I still had more than one thing going for me. Sometimes it seemed like I was being forced apart by Inuyasha and Koga. Also I didn't know where Inuyasha's feelings lied. Koga, I wouldn't be sure how he would take the rejection.

Maybe I would get lucky in the end and get killed. I know it's horrible to wish for your death but I didn't know how to tell a guy who was madly in love with me that he was only a friend to me. Or tell a guy, who you loved from the moment you set eyes on him, that you love him and always will. Yes, I, Kagome Higurashi am planning to tell him one of the reasons that I kept coming back to fight some more.

I broke out of my musings from the sound of Ayame's voice. "How do we plan to attack?" she asked. "I think we should try to stay in a group. Knowing Naraku he will try to separate us," I replied nonchalantly. Later on that night after we made camp and I fell asleep along with my friends I was awaken by Hakaku and Ginta. They were watching, trying to ask something but nothing came out of them. "What is it?" I finally asked.

At last Hakaku was the one that asked it. "Will you tell us more about where you come from," He blurted it out so fast I almost didn't catch it. smiling I sat up asking what they wanted to know. They asked me a bunch of things, like how many humans lived in a city. They were basic questions, I told myself, that's why the last caught me off guard. In all truth I didn't know I made it that obvious. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You're choosing Inuyasha," Ginta said. I nodded embarrassed about being so obvious.

"We want to join your pack!" One of them blurted out, I wasn't sure which one of them; it was said too quickly. "What about Koga?" I asked.

"He'll be fine without us," Ginta said, then added as an afterthought, "He already knows that we want to stay in your pack." I was shocked to know this but i kept my poker face on. "I would be happy to have you two stay. Don't worry about Inuyasha, I make the decisions about the things we need a level-minded person to." I cracked a smile at my slight joke. They smiled back at me and then departed after they bid me goodnight. I dreamed that I was laying next to my favorite half-demon under the stars. The end. It was quite an uneventful dream. I awoke with a start for some reason unknown. I was well rested but I didn't want to get up. Still time wouldn't slow down for us to prepare. I sat up, the sun was barely up. Running my fingers through my hair at the same time stretching. I stood up still still stretching and looked around to see everyone still sleeping except for Inuyasha.

"Hey," I said. He greeted me the same way. I quickly rolled up the sleeping bag with practiced ease. I started cooking breakfast hoping they would wake up soon. Glancing at my watch I saw that it was six-thirty. As it was cooking my hope was accounted for as people started to wake up to the smell of food. "Good morning," I sung surprised that I was in such a exuberant mood. Writing it off that it was from how rested I was, I handed out breakfast and continued to get ready with a skip to my step. I went to the river to rinse my face after I had eaten. Quickly gathering up odds and ends to put back in my pack. Needless to say my endless energy seemed to exhaust them to their wits end. I ran a brush through my hair in a fluid motions. No one seemed to be in a talkative mood.

Suddenly I span around at the sound of my name being called. It was Koga. "What," I said wondering what he could want. "You don't seem to be worried about the up coming battle," He said sounding as though he wanted to say something else; I couldn't be sure.

"I'm very worried, just trying to put on a happy face," I lied seeing no need for him to see that I really am in high spirits. He would only worry about me more if he knew, probably thinking that I'm crazy if he did. Everyone else were almost done eating. Ramen was Inuyasha's favorite which should explain why I made it. It must have seemed like I was in a daze. I had to tell Inuyasha that I love him. Just thinking that it might be my last chance I would have made my heart skip a beat and clench. Sango washed dishes for me as I finished brushing my hair. I got up and went for a walk, grateful that no one seemed to notice. Finding a tall tree I leaned against it. Slowly I felt sleep drifting on the horizon.

"Kagome?" It was Koga who startled me. "Yes," I replied. It looked like he was apprehensive about something. "I just need to ask you something," He said. "What is it," I murmured knowing that he could hear me.

"We're not going to be mates are we," It wasn't a question. Immediately I was thrown out of the day dream like world I was in by that statement. My throat was tight as I answered, I hated to hurt him. "No," I choked out, "Sorry." I looked down in shame off hurting him.

I dared to look up to see Koga staring in the shadows of the trees. "Just so you know Hakaku and Ginta want to join you pack. I want them to do that. Will you let them?" I nodded my head. "Good," He whispered, "you are probably who they need to follow." He flashed a smile and then was off back to the camp site. Again I was left alone, back in my day dream world. Slowly drifting to sleep in the gentle breeze.

So much had happen this morning. They were unexpected, but needed. 'Poor Koga. I really hated to see him in pain,' I thought as I fell asleep. I woke up in a hour. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'they must be worried.' I jumped up so quick I got a head rush. "They know you're fine," A voice said to the right of me. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to me. I knew he was mad that I fell asleep unprotected. "I saw what happened with Koga," he told me, "Why didn't you choose him?"

"I don't want him, not in that way," I said not meeting his eyes. My voice started to get emotional as I built up the courage to tell him my feelings; feelings that he didn't return. "I love you," I confessed, stealing a glance at his face only to get stuck there. He suddenly smiled. "I feel the same about you too," he said, still smiling. I smiled too. "Kikyo?" I asked weary. "I don't love her, I don't think I ever did," He said simply. It wasn't a romantic way for him to say it, but it was his way. Overjoyed that he loved me caused me to jump and throw my arms around he neck. He pulled me away so he could lean down and kiss me. I returned the kiss eagerly. He pulled away too quick for my liking. "We should go now," he said, though rather reluctantly. I nodded once knowing that we had to defeat Naraku. He led the way back to camp. Surprisingly holding me hand; he was never one for that much of affection. As we entered camp he let go of my hand and grabbed my backpack. He was looking smug, probably some ego thing.

* * *

Longest chapter yet!!!! The story will most likely be done in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Now to thank those that reviewed the last chapter.

EmoRocker girl  
kouga's older woman

Thank you for the reviews and kouga's older woman I you are not disappointed that I didn't have them confess their love for each after they defeated Naraku. So sorry if I did. It was just how this chapter came out.


	18. Final Battle, the demon within

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha anime or manga characters, the Anime itself, or the Manga itself.

Recap. I nodded once knowing that we had to defeat Naraku. He led the way back to camp. Surprisingly holding me hand; he was never one for that much of affection. As we entered camp he let go of my hand and grabbed my backpack. He was looking smug, probably some ego thing. End recap.

* * *

Dark clouds rumbled over Mt. Hakudoshi. I could feel the earth tremble from the thunder. Lighting flushed across the sky. I could also feel a pressing weight on my heart, dreading the battle that lurked ahead. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my frayed nerves. We were at the base of the mountain. I took another deep breath. Nothing seems to work. Suspense and anxiety hung heavy in the air. I heard an evil laugh, Naraku's laugh. Inuyasha and Koga, both growled. Sango said Naraku's name dripping with malice, Kirara was in her larger form by her side. Miroku and I stared ahead, our eyes void by any emotion. Slowly we had begun the walk up the mountain to reach the field of wild flowers. Such an ironic place to hold a battle. We heard Naraku laugh once more. "Show yourself you coward," Inuyasha yelled, "No more tricks."

The sky, if possible, darkened even more. Suddenly tentacle shot towards us. Inuyasha got me away from them. I slipped my bow off my shoulder and loaded an arrow. Naraku only shot more tentacles at us. "Wind scar!" yelled Inuyasha. It took out several of the things. I could see Naraku now. I shot my arrow at his chest knowing that he didn't have his heart there. The battle raged on. Koga landed a blow on his head. There was a flash of something greenish, like a whip. I looked back to see Sesshomaru. Hes weapon had chopped off about five of the tentacles. Sango thew her boomerang chopping off some more.

I could see Kagura floating on her feather holding something. She was far off in the distance but it looked like she was moving toward us. I loaded another arrow and fired it purifying another tentacle. Kirara growled, lunging on one close to Miroku saving him from getting pierced. Sango screamed in agony from receiving a gash across her back; from her left shoulder blade to the the right of the small of her back. I looked around to see if anyone else was hurt. Koga was bleeding from his left arm. Miroku had some scratches on his face. Inuyasha was the worst off. He was laying on his stomach, his sword a few feet away. I ran over to check if he was breathing still, dodging more tentacles. He was, I sighed in relief but it was short lived. I could feel his body pulsing underneath my hands. he was transforming into his demon form. I looked at his sword hoping that I could reach it in time. Again any form of relief I found from the statement was gone when I heard him growl. Tearing my eyes away from the object, I looked at him staring into hes blood red eyes. "Mine," he said in a rough voice. Our eyes were still locked together. He jumped up, running straight to Naraku. He slashed at Naraku hitting him squarely in the chest. It seemed like he was in more control of himself than other times he transformed. I stood up looking another arrow to be ready for an attack on myself. Koga noticed something was different about Inuyasha first. The others noticed soon after he did. I saw a flicker of approval in Inuyasha's older brother's eyes. He knew something we didn't about Inuyasha right now.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. Once I had his attention he was right beside me in a few seconds. "What is it, miko," he said in his usual unemotional voice. "Do you know what's going on with Inuyasha," I said, almost about to scream I was so worried but I kept my voice down. "Yes," he said. I stared at him in shock. Why doesn't he tell me? Instead of telling me he just stands thew. Finally he answers after thinking up the correct words, I assume.

"He has more instincts than just blood lust. He _can_ tell between his allies and enemies now," Sesshomaru said, "As for him calling you his, he meant that you are his mate and that he will mark you." I was frozen to my spot. I knew what marking was as Sango explained to me. I wanted Inuyasha, don't get me wrong, but I was nervous because of the pain from the bite. Swallowing, I raised my bow, ready in my position. Inuyasha was fighting, still in his demon form. Suddenly I remembered seeing Kagura. Looking up I saw her almost here. She was carrying Naraku's heart! It was being held up high. I had to shoot while I still had the chance. Now or never. Aiming my arrow at it, I shot. It hit dead center. Nothing was left but ashes. I heard Naraku's agonised screams as he finally died turning to ash also. Inuyasha, still in his demon form, was standing by the place where Naraku once was. Staring at me like he was proud.

He was next to me in just a few seconds and in his arms in one second after that. I looked up in to his eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see the others watching. It was strange being held by Inuyasha's demon side. "Mate," he said. I blushed remembering what Sesshomaru had said. Tearing my eyes away from him, I looked down at my legs. "Inuyasha," I heard his older brother say, "I see that your demon side has taken over yet again." Inuyasha growled. "Very well," Sesshomaru continued, "You should revert back to your half-demon form, you pack is worried." He left after that. Looking up again I was that he was back to normal. I smiled.

"I see that you're all right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded sitting me down. "We explained to Koga what happened," said Sango. This time I nodded. Looking around I noticed that I couldn't see him or Ayame anywhere. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"He and Ayame said they were going back home to the den," Sango said, "They wanted some privacy." I blushed at the sly remark. Miroku was rubbing off on her. "Let's go home," I said, "By the way Ginta and Hakaku are staying with us." I turned away from their surprised looks and the wolf demons' happy smiled, to walk back to the village knowing that we wouldn't get far before we would fall down with exhaustion.

Four days later....

We took our sweet time getting back to the village. The same day when we killed Naraku, we started back only to get a mile away from the battle site. There we took care of our injuries and spent the night. We didn't want to spend the night at the battle field with all that blood. Miroku's wind tunnel was finally gone but he kept the prayer beads on his hand because it was strange not having them on after so many years. The next day was spent resting and the last of the four days after that was spent traveling back to the village. The whole village was celebrating the victory having heard who Naraku was months in advance. Shippou had jumped in my arms as soon as he saw me. Now we were sitting on the bank of the river content. "Sister!" I heard Hakaku and Ginta yelling. I sighed amused that they still insisted they call me that.

They were both holding up their own fish. Smiling, I prised them for the good work. Inuyasha came up from behind me, hugging me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, too," I replied turning so I could rest my head on his shoulder. It felt so right just being here. Did I mention that Miroku and Sango are getting married? Well they are and Inuyasha and I also, accept mated afterwards.

* * *

Did you like it? If you have any questions ask. I'll answer.

Thanks for the reviews:

kouga's older woman

Luna the Valiant

dragon ridder


End file.
